


[Fancomic] a question of expertise

by mwestbelle, pium_poetam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Post-Movie(s), Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has criteria for losing his virginity. Bucky knows somebody who meets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a question of expertise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022630) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> I hope to one day get good at comics, so I am really super happy about feedback. What's always helpful is pointing out what works very well and what really doesn't (especially the latter - I won't be offended, promise!). Thanks!
> 
> Many (scratch that, the maniest!) grateful to mwestbelle and my betas. :)
> 
> [edit] I've been reliably informed that AO3 formatting is rather... unforgiving on mobile users, so here's a link to the tumblr posts for you poor souls:   
> pium-poetam.tumblr.com/post/132994271347/a-question-of-expertise-part-1-of-next-part   
> :>

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the last safe-for-work update, please keep that in mind.
> 
> On patreon - https://www.patreon.com/user?u=2966516


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In real life, oral sex can and does transmit STDs such as Herpes or Gonorreah, please keep protection in mind.
> 
> Unless you're a fictional serum-enhanced super-soldier immune to all known diseases, ofc, in that case: fuckin go for it man!
> 
> On patreon - www.patreon.com/user?u=2966516


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If patreon is the way you roll, maybe consider me please? K thx! www.patreon.com/user?u=2966516


End file.
